Tristan Dion (Hogwarts Mystery)
Tristan Cesare Rosier (5 June,1947 - 14 April,1982) was a famous curse breaker, the eldest son of Leonard and Aida Rosier, the younger brother of Xavier Rosier and older brother Diana Lestrange (née Rosier), the husband of Selene Rosier, and the father of Jacob and Elaine Rosier. Biography Childhood Tristan Cesare Rosier was born on 5 June,1947 in Rothesay, Isle of Bute into a glamours pureblood family.Riven's childhood was a happy and joyful one.He had an older brother and a younger sister in 1953 but everything changed in 1955 when his father was brutally murdered.He was only 7 years old when that happened.He had to grow up fast because of it.He became reserved, sad and he lost his childlike view of the world.This episode scarred him forever. Hogwarts Years Tristan began his Hogwarts experience in 1958 and ended in 1965.He was sorted in Slytherin.He was a proud and excentric student, always knowing everything and be in top of every class he took.He was a popular student and an exemplar wizard.He met his future wife at Hogwarts in his third year and they started dating in his fifth.He was part of the Slug Club and he became a prefect in his fifth year and a Head Boy along his then long time girlfriend in his seventh year.He was the Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team.He got engaged with Selene in his seventh year.He got all the twelve O.W.L.s with the grade outstanding and had his N.E.W.T.s with top grades at the subjects of Defence against the Dark Arts,Care of Magical Creatures,Charms,Transfigurations,Potions,Arithmacy and Ancient Runes. Marriage and Career He and Selene had a good and healthy relationship.They had two children:a son and a daughter.His career blossomed quickly and he was home rarely.He took trips far away from his family but that didn't affect his family life.Things changed drastically in 1982 when he died at the young age of 34 during a dangerous mission in Egypt.Soon after his son got expelled and went missing. Death Tristan died in 1982 at the age of 34 years old after an accident during his trip to the Pyramids of Giza,Egypt. Relationships Mother He was close to his mother all his lifetime.He loved and relied on her and after Jacob's dissapearence and death he still contacted her.He adored her and always took her advice. Father He loved his father and he treasured the few memories of him.Riven never recovered from his father'd death.Riven's second son was born on Jacob's birthday and named his son after him. Xavier Rosier Him and Xavier had a bond that lasted a long time.They were best friends and partners in crime.They were both discrete and mysterious individuals. Diana Lestrange Tristan and Diana were very close when they were little.As they grew up they drifted apart,especially after Diana's marriage with a Death Eater. Selene Rosier They met in their third year and started to date in their fifth.They had a beautiful fairytale like romance that made them think they were soulmates and would stay together forever.Their love was innocent and pure.They were happy and completely devoted to each other.They lived in a beautiful dream until Tristan's death. Jacob Rosier Jacob was his pride and joy.He resembled his father a lot and they had many things in common.He loved his son dearly and when he was home he would do everything with him.He was the one that told him about The Cursed Vaults. Elaine Rosier He was delighted when he found out he had a daughter.He spoilled her and loved her very much.Out of all the children she resembled Selene the best, physically and personality wise. Personality Tristan was creative, clever, ambitious and proud.He took things too seriously and got hurt easily.He was romantic and loved poetry and art in general.He was brave and very sure of his own abilities.He hardly tried to socialize with other people and didn't attended any balls only when his wife begged him to.He was cruel,selfish and only cared about his own feelings and he often forgot that there were other people suffering as well.He was determined and willing to do anything to prove a point. Physical appearence Tristan was tall,pale and had a good and fit body.He had dark brown hair and blue deep eyes.He was described as "handsome and charming".As he grew older he looked good for his age except that his body was full of scars.He had sad grey blue eyes and a beautiful smile.When he reached adulthood he got a beard.He was very handsome and good looking. Etymology From the Old French Tristran, which is from the Gaelic Drystan, a name derived from drest (tumult, riot). The name was borne in medieval legend by a knight who was sent to Israel by King Mark of Cornwall to bring Isolde back to be the king's bride. On the return trip, Tristan and Isolde accidentally drank a love potion intended for the king and fell in love. Tristan left to fight for King Howel of Brittany and, seriously wounded in battle, sent for Isolde. She arrived too late and died from grief next to Tristan's deathbed. The tale was the subject of many popular tragedies during the Middle Ages. Cesare, the Italian version of the given name Caesar is a title of imperial character. It derives from the cognomen of Julius Caesar, the Roman dictator. The change from being a familial name to a title adopted by the Roman Emperors can be dated to about AD 68/69, the so-called "Year of the Four Emperors". Rosier is French for "rose tree" or "rose bush" and is a common surname in Francophone areas. It is also the name of a fallen angel who was considered the patron demon of tainted love and seduction. Category:Males Category:Hogwarts students Category:Hogwarts prefects Category:Ravenclaws Category:Pure-bloods Category:Curse Breakers Category:Hogwarts Mystery